Control
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: SEQUEL TO RECKLESS! Griffin and David go off "hunting" and one doesn't return to the two girls. Are paladins involved? And what about Angela's mysterious past? Griffin/OC David/Millie Warning: Some slash, language, violence
1. Nervous

**A/N: Welcome to Control, the sequel to Reckless! This picks up two-three weeks from the last one. The beginning is really...interesting. I'm working out the kinks for the ending and hope ta get chapter two up soon. And I'll say it now, and it won't be the last time: THERE WILL BE A DASH OF SLASH in the story. It's actually kinda early on. I'll warn you again when you need to be warned, but stay tuned. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Nervous

"Ha. Got yeh!" Griffin shouted loudly. Angela furiously button mashed on the PlayStation controller. She was not about to let him beat her for the third round in a row. The duo were playing their fifth bout of a fighting game on the PS2 because they had nothing better to do. Angela thought about trying some tactical strategy. She nudged his arm with her elbow playfully, leaning a bit on him. "'ey! Cheater," he said, giving her a shove back. She fell over slightly as her character landed the finishing move on Griffin's character with a push of the square button.

"I win," she said proudly as she looked over at him at stuck her tongue out. He turned and shot her a smirky glare. At that moment, she felt a jump. "Hey David," she said as she selected a new character. She saw Griffin was doing the same. The two knew David was the only jumper they knew of that would just...drop in.

"Griffin," he said sounding out of breath. "Remember that Paladin we tracked last week?"

"Yeah? What's yer point?" he said glancing up at him from the TV screen.

Angela looked up and noticed David looked ragged, as if he'd been running a mile. _'Or maybe from a Paladin?...'_ "Did something happen?"

David nodded. "Followed me. A pair of 'em. Managed to ditch them in Norway, though."

Griffin put his controller down. "Alright. Let's go clean up your mess then," Griffin sighed.

David nodded before he disappeared and returned seconds later with Millie in tow. "Another mission?" she wined.

Angela smirked. _'Today's gunna be interesting.'_ "Hi Millie," she smiled. Angela became friends with Millie after spending time being cooped up in the lair when the guys went on their "hunts," as Griffin called them. Millie could be whiny and overbearing sometimes, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone to just hang out with, whom was a girl too.

Griffin stood up and gave Angela a kiss on the cheek. "Next time, we'll go," he whispered to her. She nodded with a tiny grin. He walked over and stood next to David, who was making googly faces at his girlfriend. "C'mon lover-boy," Griffin said pushing David as he jumped. The two disappeared and Millie turned around.

"So what are we playing today?" she asked with a giggle.

**(Three Days Later)**

Millie paced the area of lair behind the tv set. "They're usually back by now aren't they?" she asked, shooting a look of concern over to Angela while fiddling with the string from her red sweater dress.

Angela simply shrugged. "Usually, but if the Paladins are 'trolling then it could take longer. Wouldn't want 'em tracking them back here and killing you, would ya?" She couldn't help but be blunt. It was the truth. She saw Millie shiver nervously. "Sit down and chill," Angela told her as she got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She stuffed a hand in the pocket of her hoodie. _'So damn nervous. David's with Griffin and he won't let him take too much of a beating,'_she silently joked. Her thought was interrupted when she sensed a jump and spun around to see David. Millie lept off the grey beaten couch and flung herself into his arms. _'No thought process. He could be hurt...'_ Angela noticed Griffin wasn't with him. "Where's Griffin?"

.David peeled Millie off of him, showing his once nice hunter green t-shirt to now be in ruin with numerous holes and a rip. When Angela glanced down, she saw his dark blue jeans had soot all over the front. "I'm not sure. We parted ways in Seoul," he said as he made his way over to the couch. He sat with a big sigh and a clingy brunette girlfriend glued to his side. "I haven't seen him in a day."

Angela's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right? It's a joke..." she shook her head, trying to get thoughts about Griffin being hurt and captured out of her head.

She saw out of the corner of her eye Millie go to rub David's abdomen and he flinched. Her attention was back on the two. Millie raised his shirt, revealing bruises and welts across his chest. "What happened David?" Millie asked.

He winced as she lightly prodded one of the bruises. "Paladin fight in," he hissed in pain, "Russia." Millie started to freak out over his wounds and scrambling around the lair for medical supplies.

Angela took her spot on the couch next to David. Staring him in the eyes she asked, "Where's he?"

David rolled his shoulders in, what seemed to be, a painful manner. "Like I said, we parted ways. He's probably being pissy or something somewhere."

"Why?"

"I kinda blew our cover," he grinned.

"Way to go!" Angela shouted. "Haven't you learned yet from going with him on all those hunts?!" Angela groaned, throwing her hands in the air before storming into the bedroom.


	2. Spiteful Memories

**A/N: Filler-ish. Tells us where Griffin is and why though. Short but next one will be longer and could make rating go up....  
Don't forget the poll on my profile! And please review!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Spiteful Memories

_'It's wonderful to be left in a ruddy hotel room,'_Griffin thought. He was sitting at the end of the bed in a hotel in Madrid, fuming. With his head in his hands, he made a rumbling sigh that could've shaken the room. The memories wouldn't leave his thoughts. Griffin's head was about to explode.

**XXXXX**

_David had jumped them to the hotel room they frequented in Madrid after the Paladins were taken care of. Griffin never knew so many of them would actually be in Norway. He threw himself into the brown leather recliner with a sigh. "Hoo! That was fun wasn't it?" he said leaning his head back. David made a grunt in response. "Stop bein' a big baby," Griffin told him, jumping next to him on the bed. "You got one." _

_David turned, looking at Griffin with what looked to be flames in his eyes. "And you got the other four." _

_Griffin shrugged. He couldn't help it. It was just natural to him to kill the Paladins after all these years. His look returned to David and he still had the flames in his eyes. "Wha'?" he said getting into David's face playfully. He narrowed his eyes and saw David do the same before spontaneously attacking Griffin. It wasn't an attack meant to kill, just one meant to surprise. David tumbled on top of Griffin, grinning from ear to ear. Griffin smirked at him and rolled so he was on David. "You fail at trying to get me."_

_David nodded once. "Because you're always on your guard," he whined._

_Griffin's smirk faded and he leaned down, brushing his lips against David's as he held his arms down at his side. David wasn't putting up a struggle; he never did. Griffin felt as ease with his thoughts as his tongue slipped by David's. He started to push off his green jacket, hearing a low noise emitting from David. But as quick as it all had started it was over, David rapidly pushed Griffin off him with wide eyes. "David, what's-?"_

_"W-We can't..." David stuttered, fixing his jacket back onto his shoulders with a terrified look._

_Griffin glared at David. "What's so different about this time?"_

_"Nothing. It's just-"_

_"We've kissed before and we've been sneaking around for a while. So what's the problem?" Griffin was starting to get a little agitated at the situation._

_"It's not the same! And we're lying to Millie and Angela! I still care about Millie...But what about Angela?" David barely ever yelled. He was too calm, too relaxed all the time._

_"She's none of your business..." Griffin said in a dark tone._

_"Well you sure wouldn't be with me right now if you cared about her."_

_"Shut up David!" Griffin shouted as he jumped, grabbing David by the collar of his jacket, and pushing up forcefully against the wall. "Don't talk about her. You don't know shit."_

_"Yeah?" David retorted. "Neither do you."_

_With that, Griffin punched him in the chest hard, causing David to jolt back with an 'oof'. David jumped out of Griffin's grasp, to somewhere he definitely didn't want to go to. Griffin grumbled under his breath a curse or two as he plopped down on the couch._

**XXXXX**

_'I've had enough of him...I'm through with it. No more sneaking around. He wants it this way so fine.' _Griffin rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the intimate moments of him with David away. The kiss in Angela's old place, the kiss outside the Paladin headquarters after their fight, and those three times at hotels. Trying to forget was making him remember though, causing Griffin to get angrier. "Ridiculous!" he shouted as he jumped back to the lair with a scowl.


	3. Square

**A/N: New chapter got completed even after I watched Defiance for like 3 hours. (A splendid movie if you like history or Jamie Bell! ^^) Here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Square

Angela was pounding a fist against her forehead, angry at herself for lashing out and letting her emotions get the best of her. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," she grumbled. _'You know better about controlling your feelings Angela. Pull yourself together woman. Griffin's gunna get back any minute and all this'll have been for nothing,' _a voice chattered in her mind. "Graah!" she yelled before flipping over to her stomach. She screamed into the pillow, trying to clear her thoughts. David and Millie had left, she sensed their jump ten mintues ago, so no one was going to run in to check on her. But she sensed a jump. She pushed herself up with her hands and turning her head. Angela's eyes grew wide. "Griffin, you're back," she said softly, letting out a sigh of relief. She turned back over and sat up, watching as Griffin pulled his black shirt off over his head. Angela noticed a bruise visible among his few scars he had.

Unexpectedly, Griffin jumped and appeared in front of Angela. He kissed her roughly, not bothering to worry about her reaction. The kiss caught her off guard and she fell back onto the bed. He pulled away, his chest heaving from the ragged breath. "Angela," his voice was barely audible. His hands were sliding up her side under her shirt.

"Griffin...Did something happen?" Angela asked putting her hands on his cheeks. He whispered a no against her lips and proceeded to pull her shirt off her, then returning to kiss her again. _'Griffin's never usually like this. He doesn't jump into relationships like this either. Something's up...'_ Her thought was interrupted when Griffin's hands were fumbling with the button on her pants. _'I'm not one to say no but...'_ "Griffin, uh...Do you-?"

"Yes," he growled, cutting her off.

"Okay..." she trailed off and unbuttoned her pants as he undid his. Within seconds of undressing, they were rolling under the sheets and doing that one thing Angela never planned on doing with Griffin, only because she knew that he was known to have frequent one night stands in the past. _'Hell, look who's talking.'_ They both finished and Griffin was holding Angela tightly against him. She slowly rolled in his grip, facing him. "Griff, what happened? Was it something with David?" she whispered.

He shook his head, "Nothing happened, I assure you love."

She furrowed her brow and rested her head on his chest. "I'm worried about you. I haven't seen you like this before," she yawned, pulling the sheet up to her neck. Angela shut her eyes and starting going to sleep.

"You're not supposed to worry about me, Ang," he whispered in her ear as he too drifted to sleep.

---

**(David POV)**

_**-The Next Day-**_  
David jumped to the lair, hoping Griffin was already up so he could apologize about yelling at him in Madrid. The living room was empty. No Angela or Griffin. _'Or sounds for the matter.'_ The lair was dead quiet. David wasn't sure if anyone was even here. _'Maybe they went for food?'_ he questioned himself. He was just going to check the bedroom to be sure he wasn't here. As David walked around the corner, he set eyes on Griffin and Angela snuggled up in the bed, with what looked to be no clothes. "Damn it," David quietly mumbled as he turned around, feeling jealously welling in him. _'I shouldn't get jealous. It's just Griffin. Just Griffin and Angela.'_ The image of Griffin in bed with her like that was burned in his mind, repeating over and over. _'Griffin and Angela. Griffin and Angela...'_ He looked over his shoulder slightly and saw Griffin staring at him. "Griffin?" David said as quietly as he could as he turned around fully. He didn't want to wake Angela. Not after yesterday. Not after her freak out. Griffin raised a finger to his lips, signaling to David not to wake her. David nodded, walked out, and sat down on the worn couch.

A few mintues later Griffin walked out wearing a pair of black jeans. _'If Angela weren't in the next room, I would tell him how good he looks in form fitting jeans.' _David stood up and Griffin put his hands in his pockets. "Wha' do yeh want, David?" he whispered.

"I wanted to say sor-"

"Don't. You can't say sorry for yesterday," Griffin looked at him, but made no eye contact. His voice sounded very annoyed.

"Griffin look-"

"David! I don't wanna hear it! You left me there. You made your choice and I made mine!" His eyes were full of fire, almost scaring David.

He felt a jump and Angela was standing a foot away from them wearing her black fitted t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Her dark hair was up in a messy ponytail with a few strands sticking up. "Can you two stop fighting so early?" she said with narrow eyes from being tired, David assumed. Griffin shot David a look full of hatred and jumped away.

* * *

**A/N: So I managed to keep the rating T after this chapter! Yays. So things have heated up between Angela and Griffin, even between Griffin and David in another way. Maybe we can get Griffin to kick his ass, yeah? Haha.  
Read, review, and check out the poll on my profile! (I still need ideas for the one shot.)**


	4. Joy Ride

Chapter 4: Joy Ride

Angela wasn't sure why Griffin was so angry at David this early in the morning. She caught the end of their fight. Something about making choices. She sighed and approached David. "What's going on?" she asked in a bored tone. It wasn't the first time she'd seen them fight. When they first teamed up they fought a lot but since the brawl after blowing up the Paladin headquarters, they seemed a bit more civilized. Maybe it had something to do with when Griffin told her to turn around. _'What ever happened then made them more friendly towards one another. Hmm...'_

"Uh...Well," David rubbed his neck with his left hand. "We sorta lost a Paladin because of me. I had to...make a decision and it got us into trouble..." he trailed off. He put his hands into his coat pockets. "I've gotta get back to Millie now. See ya tommorow, Ang."

She gave a nod and he jumped. Angela stood there, looking at the fading jumpscar Griffin had left. It had just began to fade because his anger seemed to make it linger longer. Angela jumped to the cabinet where Griffin keeps his clothes, grabbing a black shirt and pair of shoes. She jumped back and went through his jumpscar. She looked around and saw that he had gone to the same spot she jumped to when she gave him a chase. Griffin was sitting at the edge of the cathedral's rooftop. She walked over and sat the shoes and shirt down next to him. "Brought ya these," she said as she sat beside him.

He gave a grunt in response. "How'd you I was 'ere?" he asked pulling the shirt on.

She made a small laugh. "Your jump was kinda sloppy. The jumpscar only just started to fade. And David told me what happened."

Griffin looked over at her with fearful eyes. "He told you?"

Angela bit her lower lip and nodded. "But it was just a Paladin. There's plenty more to hunt," she joked.

Griffin snorted. "Is tha' what he said? That we lost a Paladin?" He laughed hysterically as he put his shoes on. "Sorry sweetheart, but tha's not what happened." They both stood up.

"What? But David said-"

"David lied. And if really concerns you, I'm mad at David because we've been doing stuff behind your's and Millie's backs for two weeks now and he's finally thinkin' about it."

Angela's eyes grew wide. She was speechless. _'David and Griffin have been...and lying about it, too?'_ Her mind was in overdrive trying to realize the situation and what Griffin said. She felt like her brain was on fire and she couldn't take it. She jumped away.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

"Shit," he muttered out loud. He just told her and didn't care. But now he had to face the consequences. '_For once stupid Palys are right.'_ With a smirk, Griffin followed through her jumpscar. He caught a glimpse of her going into a room. Griffin looked around and saw she lead him to a motorcycle store. It was dark and the place must be closed. Angela came out with a set of keys and put them into the motorcycle that it went to. Griffin approached her as she threw on a new black leather jacket and picked out a helmet to match. He grabbed a jacket and helmet too, not expecting the least that Angela would take him with her. _'I'll get my own ride if I must.'_ She got onto the black motorcycle with the word 'Ninja' in red across the side of the tank and shot a look at him. _'Guess that's my invitation.'_ He got on behind her with no idea for where they were headed as she jumped both them and the bike to a road. She turned the key in the ignition and the bike hummed under them.

"Hold on," he heard Angela say as the motorcycle lurched and they started off towards the unknown destination.

---

**(Angela POV)**

_'Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything...You can never get him out of your head...'_ The song by Sugarcult kept running out of order in Angela's head, nearly distracting her from the joy ride she wanted and desperately needed. She couldn't help but wonder about the two. _'You should've noticed the signs earlier,'_ a voice chimed in her head. Silently, she cursed herself. The motorcycle roared across the road. She pulled the bike to the side and turned it off, getting off the bike after Griffin. They were at a bridge in New York she remembered visiting often when she lived here. She took her helmet off and set it on the bike. Out of the corner of her eye, Angela saw Griffin looking at her curiously while he did the same. Angela climbed up onto the ledge made of cement and turned, looking at Griffin. His look was a mix between confused and alarmed.

"What're you doin' Ang?" Griffin asked with a sharp intake of breath.

She unzipped her jacket. "Giving you options," she replied without a thought.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Well I could certainly disappear and get out of your life so you have room for David," Angela trailed off as she walked a few steps along the edge of the barrier wall.

"No!" Griffin shouted. "David doesn't want me. An' I certainly don't want that little git. So come down from there," he said, holding out a hand for her.

She eyed his hand, then looked back at him. "Then why were you two sneakin' around? Does Millie know?" _'Probably not if David's still with her.'_

"I don't know, Ang. I don't know a lot of things, but I do know that I want you to stay in my life. Now," he shook his hand once, motioning for her to get down.

Angela pretended to think about it. "What's the magic word?"

Griffin sighed huffily and clenched his teeth. "Please."

Angela smiled and grabbed his hand, but hopped down into his arms. "Back to the lair?" she asked kissing his cheek. He nodded and they jumped back to the lair. She fell onto the bed with Griffin on her.

"Does this mean we get to 'ave make up sex?" he asked as he tugged her jacket off and pulling it out from under her.

"Definetly," she said as she kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: So the chapters are getting longer as we go. I've been playing the Jumper video game and Griffin actually calls the Paladins 'Palys' and I found that funny. Also thought it'd be funny if Griffin asked to have makeup sex. XD  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!  
Next chapter shall be action packed and is already halfway done. **


	5. Paladins Leave Notes?

Chapter 5: Paladins Leave Notes?

He was a bit frantic because he woke up and couldn't find Millie. Hoping to get help from his two jumper partners, he dressed quickly and jumped to the lair. "Holy shit," David said. The lair was trashed. Papers strewn, marks on a stone pillar, and some blood splatters on the floor. Something had happened. "Griffin? Angela?" David yelled. He heard a groan coming from the makeshift bedroom and he rushed in, only to find Angela pushing herself off the floor. "Ang, what happened?" he asked helping her up.

"Fuckin' Paladins happened, that's what," Angela grumbled. She had a cut under her eye that was maybe an inch or two and was grasping her elbow tightly. "They knocked me out in the middle of the fight." She glanced around. "Where's Griffin?"

David looked at her unsurely. "He's not here. And the place is trashed. Must've been one hell of a battle."

Angela gave a nod and walked past David out into the living room. She stood by Griffin's desk and pulled a bandage out, wrapping it around right above her elbow. David caught glimpse of charred skin. _'Paladins were rough on them.'_ "Do you need some help?" he asked kindly.

She looked over her shoulder. "No. But I will need help cleaning the place up," Angela said as she wiped the cut under her eye with a little cotton ball.

He nodded and began to pick up the pieces of paper on the ground. Some were pictures and sketches, others were maps and charts. _'All Griffin's, of course.'_ He picked up one that had quick, scratchy handwriting with a symbol on it. David quickly read over the note. It said, _**'We have what you want. You have what we want.'**_written on it along with an address that was in Vancouver. "Uh...Ang?" He locked eyes with her and passed the note to her.

Her face dropped. "Fuckin'-A. Go check to see if there's one like this at your place. I'm gunna arm up," Angela said walking towards a metal locker. David jumped to his place.

---

**(Angela POV)**

"Hmm..." Angela was trying to decide which weapons to take as she put on a clean shirt. Her previous one had some blood on it from a Paladin. She still couldn't remember much from the fight. Just Griffin waking her up, telling her that they found the lair, and fighting a burly Paladin man. _'One must've snuck up on me and knocked me out.'_ She eyed the weapon locker. _'Do we take the guns or knives?' _

David appeared as she debated the weapons. "There was one at my place, but no sign of struggle like here," he said with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand."It's identical. Same address and everything."

"Great," Angela said sarcastically. She finally picked a hunting knife out of the locker and put it in a sheath that wrapped around her leg, over her jeans. She threw a switchblade knife to David. "Here."

David caught it and looked at it curiously. "We're not just gunna save 'em, are we?"

Angela smirked. "Catch on quick. We're going to get them back and get some revenge at the same time," she said very matter of factly. She put a miniture pocket knife in her pants pocket and grabbed a wooden baseball bat that Griffin favored on hunts. _'For once, I understand why.'_ She slammed the locker door shut. "Let's go" Angela said as she picked up Griffin's usual black leather jacket off the back of the desk chair.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin opened his eyes and a bright light blinded him. He heard a faint weeping coming from somewhere around him. "H-hello?" his voice was raspy and he barely got the words out.

The crying stopped abruptly and he heard a gasp. "Griffin! Thank goodness you're alive." His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he could see Millie, sitting cross legged in a corner. Her eyes were red and she had handcuffs around her wrists. Millie wriggled and managed to stand. "Are you okay?"

Griffin tried to move his hands. "Wh-Whut the hell?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"You're on some sorta of metal table. Wrists and ankles are kinda held by claspy things."

He was starting to feel normal again. "Where the bloody hell are we?" he shouted. He remembered the Paladins bursting into the lair and fighting them. _'Is Angela okay?'_ was all he could think about.

Millie shook her head. "I don't know. I think the Paladins got us-"

"What about Angela and David?" he cut her off.

Millie looked at the ground and brushed her hair out of her face with both hands. "They're not here..." she trailed off. Millie returned to the corner and slumped down, looking very depressed.

* * *

**A/N: Zomg. Next chapter is long and has an epic battle. I won't say who only because I'm gunna taunt y'all like that. :] I'm already working on chapter 7. I'm beginning to like the path this story is taking.  
Poll on my profile will be closed on teh 15th so vote now and send your ideas.  
Read and Review please! XD**


	6. Coming To Terms

**A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written and favorite one so far between Reckless AND Control. So enjoy & please Review!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Coming to Terms

Angela jumped both herself and David to the address on the paper. _'Google sure was right.'_ The place was in the middle of nowhere up in Vancouver. The only thing for miles was a large four or five floor building. _'Very plain and distasteful,'_ Angela thought. _'Even for Paladins.'_ She dropped her grip on David's jacket and put her hands in her pockets, the one holding onto the pocket knife she concealed. They stared at the gate that surrounded the place.

"Do you have a plan?" David asked her, crossing his arms.

Angela shrugged. "Not really. But I'm thinking of one," she said walking towards what looked to be a gate with the same symbol that the paper had. Two men with sunglasses and brown trench coats stood like guards. They were turned, facing them and obviously watching them since they jumped. "Hello there," Angela said innocently as she dropped the baseball bat behind her nonchaliantly.

One said into a mic by his cheek, "They've arrived."

Angela's foot slid back a little and she moved into a fighting stance, readying for their imminent attack. The gate swung open and she stood normally again, shooting a look of shock back at David. He just shrugged as one of the guards started towards the building. They followed them, but Angela kept her hand on the knife. _'Just in case.'_

---

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin had been trying aimlessly for the past twenty minutes to jump and failing, only seizing and twitching. _'Something to do with this ruddy table. Probably one of their new toys.' _A door opened and he saw Millie's head bolt up. Her lip wimpered as a Paladin passed in front of her and stopped in Griffin's view. It was a woman with a short red bob. "Hello Griffin." Her voice was icy and very stern.

"Who the fuck are you?" Griffin asked weakly. He was tired from the constant jolts when he tried to jump.

"My name is M-"

"Oh my god," Millie's eyes were wide and she cut her off. "Mrs. Rice? Is that you?" She seemed to know this woman.

She turned to the shocked brunette in the corner. "Yes Millie. It's me," she said before turning back to Griffin.

"Who the hell is this, Millie?" Griffin craned his neck, trying to look past the woman to Millie. _'Rice...Isn't that David's last name?'_

Millie went to answer but the woman started first. "My name's Mary Rice. I'm David's mother."

Griffin smirked. "How twisted. Does he know?" She nodded. "Wonderful," he rolled his eyes.

"You two don't know why you're here but once they arrive you will understand-"

Griffin heard a door open from somewhere behind him. "Ma'am. David Rice and Angela Parker have arrived," a deep voice said.

She looked over Griffin, presumably at the door, and said, "Thank you. Put them in the designated room." A short pause and the door shut before Mary turned and started towards the door.

"Why did yeh need us?" Griffin shouted as Mary walked out of his sight. Millie nodded. It seemed she also wanted to know why.

"As I said. All will be answered shortly," was the only answer he got as he heard the door shut again.

---

**(Angela POV)**

She was paranoid as the Paladin man lead David and her through the halls. Angela couldn't help but look at everything, just so she would remember. He finally stopped in front of a room and opened the door for them. David, being the courteous one, said thank you. _'Being nice to the enemies. Good strategy David.'_ She rolled her eyes and went in after him. The room was quite bland. Just two chairs in front of a desk with one behind it. Angela took notice of a black window behind the single chair. The two sat down next to each other and the Paladin man shut the door. She slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" he whined. "What was that for?"

"I don't know...Maybe being nice to the enemies?" she said in a hushed voice. He rubbed at the back of his head as the door opened again.

A woman with short red hair walked in. "Mom," David said awkwardly as he averted his eyes to the side.

The woman sat down with a folder as Angela looked from her to David, then back again. "Holy shit. You're David's-"

"Yes, I am. My name's Mary," she calmly spoke.

Angela looked at David again. "Whoa. Twisted family ya got there." She saw David fidget in his seat as she put her other hand into Griffin's leather jacket she had on. _'Situation must really be bothering him.'_

Mary smiled lightly. "That's exactly what Griffin said when he found out."

Angela stood up and David stood, restraining her quickly. "Where the fuck is he?" she asked, feeling her rage boiling in her.

Mary motioned for her to sit. "Please. We can discuss this like adults can't we?"

Angela simply glared at her and she heard David speak. "Where are they?" The tone of his voice was pleading, almost begging.

Mary opened the folder and looked down at it. "They're both fine. But it was the only way." She looked up at them. "Deeply sorry for the inconvenience," she said, trying to sound remorseful even through her icy tone.

Angela snarled silently as David asked, "Only way for what?"

Mary shut the folder. "To get you two. David, I want us to be a happy family," she looked at her son. Her glance shifted to Angela then. "And your mother wants you back."

Angela stuttered, "Wait. My mother? I don't even remember her. Or my father for that fact."

Mary looked down, "Your father was a great man."

Angela shot a look at David, trying to figure out if this was all really happening. He just shrugged his shoulders. Angela looked at Mary again. "He's?..."

"Dead? Yes. He was killed in action a few years back."

_'Oh my god. He was a Paladin...'_ Angela was stunned. "How?"

"A jumper killed him." Mary's eyes locked with Angela's. "Griffin O'Conner. Stabbed him in the back," she told her as she laced her hands on top of the desk. "He bled to death in Berlin."

Angela laughed. "You're lying."

"Bring her in!" Mary called.

Angela looked over at David and saw him perk up, obviously hoping it was Millie she meant. But it wasn't. A woman, maybe in her late 40's, with creamy brown shoulder length hair walked in. She was in Paladin attire and looked at Angela. "Angela!" she moved as if to hug her. Angela jumped from her seat and appeared behind David. "Angie? Don't you remember your mother?" she asked dumbfounded.

Angela gripped the arm of David's chair and felt his hand pat hers gently to calm her. "No. I don't remember anything before the age of 8."

Her face dropped. "Told you Mary," she grinned mischievously. "It must've worked."

David looked over his shoulder at Angela and she was shaking. "Where are they?" she asked quietly. She was trembling with anger. _'Had they done something to me? Is that why I don't remember my childhood?'_

Mary looked at the woman claiming to be her mother. "Paulette, it would be best if you go now." Paulette held her ground, crossing her arms defiantly. Mary sighed and looked at David before pushing a button on the underside of the desk. The black window split apart, revealing a room next to theirs. Both Griffin and Millie were in there. Millie, on the floor with handcuffs around her wrists, and Griffin, laying on a table trying to move. "As I said. They're fine."

David stood up this time. "Like hell if they're fine! Let them out of there now!"

Mary unlaced her hands and pushed the button again. "That glass was one way. They did not see you, but they heard you. They still can. And the only way they'll be safely released is if you agree to stay. It's a simple choice."

Angela's eyes grew wide. "Griffin!" she shouted, looking up at the ceiling frantically. "We're gunna get you out of there! You too Millie!" Paulette chuckled and exited the room.

Mary stood up. "We'll give you two some time to decide," she said as she swiftly left the room. The door clicked behind her.

"Damn it!" Angela screamed. "Your mother's evil," she shouted as she pointed at David.

"I can't help that. Now, how the hell are we gunna get them out of there?"

Angela was silent. She pulled tightened her ponytail before pointing to her mouth and silently mouthing the words: **'Try jumping in there.'** David didn't get the hint. "What?" he asked. She made a face at him and pointed to her lips again, mouthing the same words. "Oh," he said, finally getting what she said. He nodded and jumped first.

As soon as he jumped, Paulette stormed into the room. "Aha! Luck of the draw," she grinned at Angela. "I guess they can't leave alive now." She pulled out one of the electrical sticks.

Angela pulled the knife from the sheath on her leg. "Don't count on that, mommy dearest," she said tauntingly.

Paulette shot a cable whip at Angela, which wrapped around her wrist. Angela hissed, clenching her teeth together to stop herself from screaming out in pain. "Remember that man that you fought? That was your brother! And the one who knocked you out was your little sister," she cackled in an evil manner.

Angela cut the cord attached to her arm and jumped behind Paulette. "That wasn't my family. My family is dead," she said stabbing Paulette in the shoulder.

Paulette simply laughed loudly. "No. Your family is here. The Paladins." She turned around with her arms spread open. Angela moved to stab her again, but saw the crazed look in Paulette's eyes. "Can you even kill me, Angie?"

Angela fumed. _'Maybe that's why I hate that nickname.'_ She hesitated, watching the blood drip onto the floor. Angela lowered the knife. "I'll let you suffer."

"Ha!" Paulette gave a laugh and launched herself at Angela with a small knife in hand. The knife made contact briefly with Angela's neck, leaving a cut along with a smear of blood. Angela dropped the knife when she had been tackled but remember the smaller knife as she held her off. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife, flicking it open. Angela jumped out from under Paulette to a standing position next to her. She forcefully wedged the knife into her other shoulder blade, leaving it there and backing up. "I didn't think you had it in you," Paulette groaned as she tried to push herself up off the floor.

"Think twice next time," Angela advised her as she grabbed her knife she dropped off the floor. She jumped next to the desk, pushing the button underneath. The black moved again and she saw Millie struggling to get Griffin free along with David in a fight with a Paladin man. She jumped over to help.

---

**(David POV) [What's going on during Angela and Paulette's fight]**

David jumped to the center of the room, facing Millie. "Millie!" he shouted moving towards her. Millie stood up and shouted, "Look out!" David jumped to the side while he pulled out the knife Angela gave him. He threw it to Millie. "Get yourself out and help Griffin," he said before turning to face a Paladin.

He heard Griffin say, "I don't need no bloody help," as the Paladin ran at him. David jumped to the opposite side and kicked him down. He turned, seeing Millie fumble with the knife. David kicked the Paladin again and jumped next to her. He took the knife from her hands and jabbed it in the keyhole, opening the lock on the right cuff. "Now help Griffin." Millie nodded as David was pulled back. The Paladin yanked his shirt collar and David landed on his back, gasping for breath. He stabbed the man in the hand and jumped. He stood behind the Paladin, who was freaking out over his hand, and kicked him down again. The man got right back up, despite the wound. _'Persistant.' _He launched himself at David, grabbing for his neck. David got ahold of one of his hands and dropped the knife from the other. David felt another jump and saw Angela pulling the Paladin off him. She punched him in the face and proceeded to stab him in the chest.

"You're welcome," Angela said. She looked over at where Griffin was and David's eyes followed. Millie managed to get one of his legs free. "Millie, move!" Angela shouted. "Get her out of here David!" Angela said as she jumped over aside of Griffin and stabbed at the lock, freeing his right arm.

"But what if-" David began.

Angela glared at him. "Go!" David listened and jumped Millie to the lair.

* * *

**A/N: Zomg! A cliffhanger! But don't kill me... (hides from the fans behind Angela)**


	7. Pendant

Chapter 7: Pendant

Griffin moved his right wrist as Angela jumped to the opposite side, already stabbing at the other cuff's lock that held his other wrist. "It was about bloody time," he said with a smirk. "Tha' girl nearly stabbed me in the leg." The cuff opened and the door burst open.

"Here." Angela gave him in the knife and jumped next to the Paladin, throwing punches in wherever she could.

Griffin sat up and jabbed at the lock on his right leg. It popped open and he slid down off the end of the table, landing on his knees. He stood, a little shaken up, and turned towards Angela. She was backed in the corner and trying to defend herself from the Paladin man's punches. Griffin took notice she was wearing his jacket. "Oi. Is that my jacket?" he asked.

"Now's not the...time Griffin," Angela said as she jumped behind the Paladin. "Knife!" she shouted. Griffin threw the knife and she turned in time to catch it. The man turned around and the knives made contact with a clink. Griffin rubbed his wrists and watched in amusement as Angela was engaged in a knife fight with the Paladin. "You can step in anytime now Griff," Angela said in an annoyed tone as she slashed the man's side.

"Alright, alright," Griffin said reluctantly. He jumped next to the door and shut it, then turned to the man and punched him square in the jaw. The Paladin fell and Griffin heard footsteps coming from outside the door. "We 'ave to go!" he shouted as he grabbed Angela's free hand and jumped them to the Great Wall of China, the alley outside of the bar in Tokyo, and the roof cathedral in Ireland before finally jumping to the lair. He saw David holding Millie on the couch as he dropped Angela's hand. Griffin turned to Angela. "Thanks," he said quickly as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

David stood up, helping Millie in the process, and stated, "We're going back to my place. We'll let you know then where we move." The two disappeared. Angela sighed and he heard the knife clink as it hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" Griffin asked, stroking her hair.

"We have to move. Again," Angela groaned. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Doesn't matter. I didn't like the place very much anyways," Griffin said with a laugh. He pulled her away from him and he noticed the cut on her neck. "We can match now," he joked, gesturing towards the wound.

Angela pulled away from him with a small smile and walked towards the bedroom. He saw her pull of his jacket with a wince from where he was standing. "Griff. I'm gunna go get cleaned up."

He walked over to her, noticing the bandage around her elbow and cut on her face. "Alright," he nodded with a look of worry. Angela turned around and picked up a towel from the shelf by the archway. "Angela," he called. She turned around and had a questioning look. "When you get back, do yeh need ta...talk about it?"

Angela shrugged. "We'll see," she said before jumping.

---

**(Angela POV)**

She jumped to the bathroom of her old apartment in New York. She always liked how calming it was, even if the Paladins had found it. Angela didn't worry. She knew if they showed up, she would simply jump away. Angela put the towel on the sink and turned on the water, then unwrapped the bandage from the spot above her elbow. The skin was dead around the area, she knew from the obvious redness and grey blotches around the wound. _'Gunna leave a nice mark. Wonderful.'_ Angela shook her head and undressed carefully so she didn't bump any of the wounds. She stepped into the shower and let the cool water run across her face. Thoughts began to cloud her mind. _'Is everyone in my family a Paladin? What did they do to me? Could I ever regain those lost memories...and if I did, would I want them?'_ Angela rubbed the back of her neck and felt the string from her necklace. _'Did this belong to one of them?'_ She always loved how it looked but now that she knew about her parents, she couldn't stand to wear it. Angela grabbed the pendant and pulled it, snapping the string. She stared at it for a while, wondering about her past before putting it on one of the little shelves in the shower next to her shampoo.

Angela jumped back to the lair wearing a white shirt with the Star Wars logo and a pair of dark blue jeans. She saw Griffin in his usual spot on the couch, playing a game. She laughed. "What?" Griffin asked as he paused the game and looked over at her.

She shook her head. "Somethings just never change," she said as she sat down next to him. "So did you decide on the new lair location?"

Griffin unpaused the game and continued to play. She took notice he was playing a racing game. "I was waitin' for yeh so I could get your input on that."

Angela looked at him, surprised. "Griffin, asking for advice? Whoa!" she joked, nudging him with her shoulder.

He gave a shove back. "So I was thinkin' maybe somewhere up in Canada."

"Uh, how about no? It's cold up there. I think it should be in China."

Griffin looked over at her. "Play yeh for it?"

"You're on," Angela said, picking up a controller.

---

**(David POV)**

"Millie, I'm going to go let Griffin and Angela know. I'll be back soon," David shouted from the front door of their new place before jumping to the lair. He saw Griffin and Angela with similar looks of determination, playing a video game. David shook his head. "Wow guys. Gamers much?"

"Bugger off David. I'm about to take the lead," Griffin grumbled.

Angela snorted. "Yeah right. China, here we come!" she shouted as she threw down the controller and stood up, doing a sort of victory dance.

Griffin tossed the controller. "Rubbish. Best two outta three." Angela shook her head.

"Something tells me she just won a bet," David stated, pulling the chair from the desk by the couch and sitting down.

Angela plopped down on the couch in her spot. "Yep. We bet on where the new lair is going. I won so it's gunna be in **China**," she informed David as she rubbed her victory in Griffin's face.

Griffin smirked. "I let her win," he quietly said to David.

"Hey!" she said pushing him. He laughed.

David cleared his throat, regaining their attention. "So Millie and I are staying at this place in Maryland. It's not far from the shore, but it's nice." He pulled a picture out of his pocket. "Here," he handed it towards the two. "I took a picture of it."

Griffin swiftly grabbed the picture. "Not bad. Out in the open though," he said looking it over.

Angela took the picture from Griffin's hand and made a face as she turned to him. "What's wrong with a place that's not a cave or in the middle of nowhere?" she asked.

Griffin stared at her with a confused look. "Uh. You do remember the Paladins, yeah?" Angela rolled her eyes and stood up, putting the picture on a pile of papers.

David got up and put the chair back. "I'm gunna go. Let me know about China," he saw Griffin mock the word China from the corner of his eye. He waved at Angela and saw her smile as he jumped back home.


	8. Shopping

**A/N: So this chapter will be the first appearance of Angela's sister. Her family is so messed up. And I had to have a bit of Griffin humor & nerdiness. So enjoy!  
R&R!!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Shopping

Angela stepped out of the shower and wrapped a warm burgundy towel around herself. Holding it shut, she walked into the bedroom. "Shit," she mumbled as she stood at the foot of the bed. "Griffin?" she yelled.

Griffin walked through the door. "What?" He leaned on the door frame with his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow.

Angela held the end of the towel against her chest. "I kinda need some new clothes."

Griffin frowned playfully. "Really?"

She laughed. "Yes, really. So can I have some cash or do I need to go get some myself? I'd rather not go like this though..."

"Aright fine." Griffin walked out of the room and returned with a small wad of money. "I'm going with yeh."

"M'kay." She walked over to where Griffin had a few sets of clothes. She picked out a long grey t-shirt and a belt. When she turned around and finished dressing, he was looking at her oddly. "What? It's a makeshift dress," she told him with a little turn.

"Whatever. Let's go. Gotta pick up some stuff anyways," he said approaching her. Angela smiled and took his hand. He jumped them to a bathroom stall. She looked at him with a confused look. "New York. A mall."

"Oh," she laughed. They walked out of the stall and got a weird look from a man washing his hands. _'Here it comes...'_

"What're ya lookin' at? Can't a couple 'ave some time alone?" Griffin gruffly said as they made their way to the door. Angela snickered as they entered the mall. "People," he said rolling his eyes and giving her hand a squeeze.

Angela smiled. "What do you need because all I know is that I need to find a Hot Topic or wherever to get some clothes."

"I figured. It's righ' over 'ere," he said pointing to their left. "I'll be in here and I'll be over in like two minutes."

Angela nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and she watched him walk into the store. _'What a gamer. Of course he had to go to a video game store,' _she smiled to herself as she walked into the Hot Topic aside of the Gamestop. With a deep inhale, she could smell the leather scent of the store. Her eyes scanned the new clothing in front of her. She picked up three band shirts and looked at the jeans hanging on the wall. Angela felt a pair of hands sneaking around her waist. She quickly turned around and saw Griffin smirking at her. "Shit Griff. Scare me half to death. You're lucky I didn't hit you."

Griffin laughed. "Find anythin' yet?" Angela shrugged and passed him the three shirts. "Paramore, Green Day, and Linkin Park yeah? I approve of the last two but seriously?" he joked.

"Shut up. I happen to love all their music," Angela said reverting her attention to the jeans again. She spotted a pair of black skinny jeans and reached for them. "What'd you find?" She held the jeans out and debated them.

"Uh. Let's see. New Call of Duty, Need for Speed, and Halo Wars. Oh and I found somethin' for yeh."

She put the pair of jeans over her arm. "You have my attention," she said turning to him. "Is it-"

"Knights of the Ol' Republic?" he asked, switching the shirts to his other hand.

Angela shook her head. "That and Kong. Did they have it?" _'If they didn't so help me, I will jump over there and strangle a cashier...'_ Griffin nodded and she let out a sigh of relief. "Good. 'Bout time I found it." She picked up two more pairs of pants: one grey and another made out of a jean fabric. "'Kay. I can get new shoes somewhere else later." The two went to the register and paid for the clothes. Griffin had even found a shirt on the way to the check out, which surprised Angela a little. She laughed as they left the store. "Muse, huh? I thought you didn't like them."

"Belt up," Griffin grumbled with a smirk.

Angela jumped them back to their new place in China. It was a nice and not halfway underground. She managed to convince him on getting a real house and they put it in a pseudoname, Johnny Cade, from a book they both enjoyed. She dropped the bag on the floor and tackled Griffin onto the bed. "So how much do I owe you?" she said smiling devilishly at him.

He smirked. "I'm sure we can think o' somethin'," he said as he kissed her and rolled Angela onto her back.

---

Angela's eyes fluttered open as she heard a knock on the door. She heard Griffin groan next to her. "Don't get up. I'll get it," she told him, rolling over to him and kissing him on the cheek. Angela pulled the sheet off the bed, leaving Griffin with the small blanket. She wrapped it around herself and got off the bed. Angela walked over to the door and opened it. David stood with his hands in his pockets. He had a cut across his chin that reached to his face. "David. How nice to see you so early..." she yawned.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Ang. It's just that I ran into a Paladin and need some help." He looked in the room and saw Griffin rolling onto his side and facing him.

"Fuck. I'll get dressed," Griffin grumbled.

Angela flashed a small smile and shut the door. "I'm going with," she informed him as she turned around and picked up a shirt off the floor.

Griffin was pulling on a pair of black jeans. "Yeh can just stay home. It won't take long."

She narrowed her eyes. _'I'd rather him not go with David on a hunt. Alone.'_ "I sat home the last three." Angela buttoned her jeans and moved to Griffin, hugging him with a pout. She looked up at him. "Please?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Is this because of wha' happened last time?" She hid her face in his bare chest. Griffin sighed, "If if makes yeh feel any better then fine."

Her head bolted up. "Good." Angela gave him a quick kiss and ran over to her worn boots, pulling them on. Griffin threw on a shirt and his familiar leather jacket as he walked over to the door. He opened it and walked into the living room. Angela followed after him. She found David talking with Griffin over a map and a sleepy Millie on the couch. "Hey Millie," Angela said softly with a wave. Millie just smiled weakly and laid dow on the couch. Angela approached Griffin and David, jumping into the conversation.

"If you double back at the bridge, you'll cross paths with 'em." David always was one to beat around the bush.

Griffin rolled his eyes and pointed at a symbol of a monument. "They're already looking. Just jumpin' 'ere should get their attention."

"Alright. Can we just go Griff?" She was eager to go. _'There's a chance the Paladin we're after could be apart of my "family".'_ Angela felt Griffin take her hand and jump them to the monument. She looked around at the busy plaza. "D.C.?"

"Yeh. Guess David wanted breakfast or somethin'," he said with an eyeroll. He kept ahold of her hand and walked towards a shoe store across from where they were standing. "I'll keep watch. You get your shoes."

Angela nodded and walked into the store. She walked towards the back and saw a pair of black sneakers in her size. _'Only need one pair. My boots are still wearble, so I should hurry.'_ She looked at the door as she began walking towards the register. Angela saw the form of Griffin leaning with his back against the large window. She put the box with the shoes on the counter.

"Is this everything, dear?" The woman behind the counter said.

Angela furrowed her brow. _'Why does that voice sound familiar?'_ She turned and looked at the woman. She was wearing her dirty blond hair down and had a gray polo on with a name tag that read 'Jill'. "Do I um...know you?" Angela asked.

Jill reached under the counter and pulled out an electrical rod the Paladins use. She aimed it at Angela and shot it. She jumped but her attempt was futile, as she was so close to the tangled mess of electrical wires being shot at her. Angela screamed as the volts surged into her body. "Actually, I'm your sister," Jill said darkly.

Angela, pinned against the wall in front of the window, saw Griffin burst in with a knife in hand. He shot Angela a look that said 'Sorry' as he jumped, appearing aside of Jill and lunging at her with the knife. "Hang tight Ang," he managed to say as Jill hit him with the side of the rod across the side.

Angela twitched. "I'll d-do that."

The fight went on between Griffin and Jill. A few punches here and there, but mainly her tying to shock him and him trying to stab her. After a few mintues of repeated swings and movements, someone finally landed a blow. Angela wans't sure who it was, as everything was getting blurry, but she heard a female voice cry out. _'Go Griffin.'_ Angela shut her eyes as she tried to move her arms, causing the wires to give off more electricity. She let out a whine of pain. Then she heard a gasp and thud. Soon, she felt someone cut her free. "Griffin?" she said weakly in a soft voice.

"It's me Ang. It's over. Let's get out of here," he cut the wires and she collapsed, falling into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: You get Griffin for the day if you know the book reference!!**


	9. How Can I Be Sure of That?

**A/N: Zomg. It's getting fluffy over here in teh new Lair. R&R please!**

Chapter 9: How Can I Be Sure of That?

Griffin jumped back to the lair with an unconscious Angela draped across his arms. David bolted up. "Shit, what happened?" Millie sat up, looking worried about her.

"Just open the door for meh, David." David nodded and opened the door to the bedroom. Griffin walked in and laid Angela on the bed gently. He turned, seeing David behind him and Millie in the doorway. "Paladin was pretendin' to be a cashier. And it was her sister..." he trailed off.

"Wow," Millie said. "Did you-"

"Kill 'er? Yeah, I did." Griffin dropped to the floor and leaned against the edge of the bed. "What choice did I have?" He looked up at David with a look of confusion.

David kneeled next to him. "Does she know?"

Griffin shrugged. "She was just hangin' in there by the time it was over and I cut her free." He sighed and continued, "But judgin' on how she acted towards her mum, she shouldn't be mad at me...I hope."

"D'you want us to stay?" David asked putting a hand on Griffin's shoulder. "Help out or something?" Griffin shook his head and motioned toward the door where Millie was.

"Griffin, if you don't mind I'd like to stay and make sure she's gunna be alright," Millie said from the doorway, tilting her head to see him. David and Griffin looked at her. "Then you can clean up and stuff."

Griffin thought about it for a moment. _'I don't want them wandering around the place. It'd just be...weird.'_ He sighed. "Alrigh'. I guess. Just stay out of my stuff," he glared at David.

David laughed. "Okay. I'm gunna go home quick then." He stood up and walked over to Millie. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and he jumped away. Griffin rubbed his hands over his face. _'I'm kinda beat. That chick wore me down.'_ He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder for the second time.

"Go clean up and get some rest." It was Millie's hand in stead of David's this time. "You look like crap," she smiled.

Griffin smirked. "Thanks," he mumbled as he got up and walked into the bathroom.

---

**(Angela POV)**

Angela was dreaming, she knew that. But it was the same thing over and over.

_"Your family is here. The Paladins." She turned around with her arms spread open. Angela moved to stab her again, but saw the crazed look in Paulette's eyes. "Can you even kill me, Angie?"_

_Then it flashes to the store. Jill reached under the counter and pulled out an electrical rod the Paladins use. She aimed it at Angela and shot it. She jumped but her attempt was futile, as she was so close to the tangled mess of electrical wires being shot at her. Angela screamed as the volts surged into her body. "Actually, I'm your sister," Jill said darkly._

The dream went to black and slowly to Griffin, Millie, and David sitting in the old lair. No movements or sounds; as if they were frozen. _'I feel like I'm being tortured. Why won't it end? Griffin? David, Millie? Anyone?...'_ The darkness came fast this time, making Angela feel dizzy. _'No. Someone help. Please.'_ She opened her eyes and saw the form of a person start to become visible. "Please...Griffin?"

"Angela. It's Millie. Do you want me to get Griffin?"

"M-Millie? Griffin, please." Angela's body twitched slightly. Millie nodded and moved from her sight. Angela tried to look around the room but moving her head caused her massive pains in her head.

"Angela? Ang? Can yeh hear me?" Griffin was now the one standing over her. She felt him brush her hair out of her face.

She blinked."Y-yeah. Griff," she sighed. "I'm so glad you hear me." Angela made a faint smile.

A look of confusion came across his face, but he smirked and nodded. Angela moved her hand to his face and twitched. "It's best if yeh don't move, yeah?" Angela reluctantly nodded. "Stay still okay?" Angela moved her head slightly in a nod. Griffin leaned down and pressed hs lips lightly to hers. When he pulled away, his face lingered over hers.

"Can you s-stay here? With me. I don't wanna b-be alone."

"I'd love to." He turned around. "It's fine Millie. I'll watch 'er now. You an' David can leave." Griffin walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in carefully next to her. "Satisfied?" he asked as he draped an arm over her waist.

"Almost. What happened...at the store?" She shuddered slightly.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Griffin and started to roll onto her side to face him. In the process, she twitched once or twice. "I heard yeh scream and came in. The woman...I heard her say she was your sister. But, she was a Paladin. Long story short, she...I killed her. I'm sorry."

Slowly and carefully, Angela moved a hand to his hair and playing with the short strands of hair. "She...she may say she is my sister, but m-my family...I have no family. I have you. And Millie and David." She hissed as a tremor ran through her.

Griffin took her hand and put it at her side. "Tha's right. Now rest."

She shut her eyes, then opened them again. "You're gunna stay?" He nodded and she made a small smile. "Good." Angela, in spite of the tremors, snuggled up against him. She winced before falling asleep.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

He was tired but not in the sleeping mood. Griffin just kept watching Angela sleep. At one point, Millie and David had poked their heads in to say goodbye and check on how Angela was. Shortly after that, he felt Angela stirring next to him. "You awake?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes fully and stretched. She yawned and said, "Yeah. That little nap killed off the tremors, I think."

"They usually die off within an hour or two when yeh get stuck like that. Happened for me."

She looked at him curiously. Remember the other day when you said we could talk about...you know," she trailed off.

"Yeah? What's your point?"

She sighed. "Is that offer still open?"

He sat up. "Well, yeah. Wha' do yeh wanna talk about?"

Angela sat up and pulled a knee to her chest. "What happened with you and David."

Griffin rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't say that was up for discussion, sweetheart," he snapped. Angela was silent. _'Fuck. I said the wrong thing didn't I?'_Griffin sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about it," he huffed. Angela smiled uneasily at him. "What do yeh wanna know?"

Angela put on a thinking face. "Just the story. Like how it happened and stuff, you know?"

He sighed. "Uh...crap. I guess I should go back to when David and me met. The day he asked me about my family and stuff, I felt like I wasn't alone. He went through almost the same thing as me. 'Cept his mum's alive. But I don't know. It was just a-a phase."

Angela nodded. "What about the kiss at my old place?"

Griffin laughed. "That wasn't my fault. That was David's."

She nodded again. "So what happened from the time you started the hunts until the day you told me?"

Griffin licked his lips. "Well nothing...much."

Angela turned and looked at him with a snicker. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. I'm putting it all behind me."

"So you and him are-"

"Finished. Kaput. Finite. I'm all yours," he said giving her a peck on the lips.

Angela looked at him curiously. "How can I be sure of that?"

"We'll figure something out I'm sure," Griffin said as he pulled her onto him.

* * *


	10. Plans

**A/N: It's been a while, sorry! Had to get my ideas together and then I went on a little trip. But I'm back on track. This story may slow though due to the fact of me working on my other fics. (A new one too for Hallam Foe!) So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Plans

David jumped into the new lair. _'I guess I have to call it a house now. Maybe a house-lair?'_ He shook his head and looked around. He found Angela sitting at the computer in the living room, typing away. "What's going on Ang?" David fell into a sitting position on the couch.

"Just trying to do some work."

_'Work. That means Paladin related stuff.'_ "Where's Griffin?"

She turned off the monitor and spun around on the swivel chair. "Sleeping. Did a Paladin chase you again or are you just visiting?" she asked, looking at him with suspicion.

"Ah, no. Just visiting. But why do you seem...tense?" _'She being defensive almost. I bet it has to do with her family.'_

Angela shook her head in protest. "I'm not. Just stressed, I guess. Here, come 'ere," she waved for him. David walked over and stood behind her. Angela pointed at the screen. "I used that address and symbol to do some reverse look ups. I found another Paladin base." She look over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"In," he squinted at the web page. "Tokyo?"

Angela nodded. "It's in the underground." She stood up and grabbed a purple striped hoodie off the end of the desk. "Wanna come with?"

"Does Griffin know you're going?" David asked, pointing towards the bedroom door.

"He does now," A voice from the door said. David turned, seeing Griffin leaning against the doorway. "An' I will not let yeh bust in on a Paladin base," he said pushing himself off the door and pulling on the black shirt he had in his hand.

Angela jumped next to Griffin. "Please?" She seemed to be trying to use her girl-ish charm.

Griffin made a sigh as he rolled his eyes and put an arm around her. "Fine. Later tonight though."

Angela smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Deal," she said, unzipping the hoodie and going into an room unknown to David.

---

**(Angela POV)**

As she walked into the room, she pulled off her hoodie and threw it on a futon by the door. _'Tonight.'_ She was anxious about going to the Paladin base because she had a feeling she would run into one of her so called "family members" there. Angela sat down on the rolling chair in front of an empty desk. She ran her hands across the smooth wood surface. With a sigh, she pushed off the desk and the chair wheeled to the side towards a bookshelf. She looked over the books, looking for a particular one. _'The Outsiders, Lord of the Rings, The Stand, comic stack...'_ "Yes!" Angela exclaimed quietly. She pulled the book off the shelf and put it in her lap, opening it gently. It had to be her all time favorite thing: a general history book. _'Where to today?'_ Angela loved it so much because it had nearly endless possibilities of locations to go. Some she still hadn't been to. Flipping past a few pages, she found a picture that caught her eye. Even after going to Paris so many times, she had not been to the Eiffel Tower. She shut the book, returning it to its spot on the shelf, and stood up. Angela brushed off her black skinny jeans and walked out of the room, making her way to the bedroom. She poked her head in and called, "Griffin?"

"I'm in here," she heard him say from the small bathroom connected to the room. She walked in and found Griffin in front of the sink, shaving.

She frowned. "You're shavin'?" He gave a nod and looked into the mirror in her direction behind him. "I happened to like your bit of scruff."

Griffin leaned down and splashed his face with water. "It was botherin' me," he said as he wiped his face with a washcloth. After returning the washcloth, he turned around and put his hands in his pockets. "What's up?"

Angela looked at him with a curious look. "Have ya ever been to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Why?" Griffn asked as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms.

"Can we go there today?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "What's there? There's gotta be a reason behind wantin' to go, yeah?" She shook her head and saw a glimmer in his eye. "Alrigh'. Let's go."

She held up an index finger. "Hold up. I need to change."

"Why? Yeh look fine like tha'."

"Uh uh. I read it's a," Angela made her voice sound elegant, "romantic place." She laughed and gave him a wink as she jumped to the women's section of a Target she visited once in Pennsylvania. Letting her eyes scan the racks quickly, she saw a rack of dresses. She scampered over to them. _'Which one? I haven't worn a dress in a couple years.'_ Angela grabbed one that had skinny straps and was white with abstract shapes on it. _'Design is nice,'_ Angela thought while she held it out in front of her. _'And I can wear my regular shoes with it.'_ She walked back to the near-by dressing room to try it on. She pulled it on and wondered why she hadn't wore dresses for so long. "Whatever," she mumbled as she grabbed her old clothes in a messy pile and jumped back to the bedroom.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

He felt her jump and stood up, walking into the bedroom. Griffin saw Angela throwing a pile of clothes on the floor in front of the little chest of drawers she used. "Wow," he said.

Angela whipped around and look at him nervously. She chewed on her lower lip. "What?"

"You're wearing," he trailed off. "It's nice." He looked down at his own clothes. A black t-shirt and dark jeans. "Don't I feel underdressed. Now you can wait a minute," he said, walking over to where he kept his clothes in a tall cabinet. He quickly changed into a decent pair of blue jeans he had and decided to keep the black shirt. He grabbed his jacket and returned to Angela, who was now sitting on the bed looking bored.

"I knew you owned a pair of regular jeans," Angela laughed.

Griffin glared at her slightly as he took hold of her hand and jumped them to the dining level of the Eiffel Tower. "Hungry?" She nodded and squeezed his hand lightly.

A waiter walked up to them and looked at them with confusion, but led them to a table and gave them menus. Grffin looked at his menu. "What's what?" he heard Angela ask.

"Depends on what yeh want to eat. Pasta?" Griffin replied. He put the menu down and saw her nod. The waiter came back and he told him in French they both wanted the best pasta and wine, causing another confused look from the waiter. Nevertheless, he hurried away. "He prolly doesn't think we can pay," Griffin said with an eyeroll. "So why'd yeh wanna come here?"

Angela shrugged. "I've never been here before. An' like I said, supposed to be romantic," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Griffin nodded as she cleared her throat. "So, uh...what's the plan for tonight?"

_'In progress as we speak, sweetheart.'_ "Same as usual. Get in and get out."

"But I-" Angela stopped midsentence.

He eyed her suspiciously. "You what? I'm not gunna let you go after your mum."

"I have to, Griff. You don't get it. I **have** to."

"Killing yer mum isn't gunnna do anything, Angela," he said in a hushed, yet stern voice.

"I wasn't planning on that. That's my last resort. I just...need to know somethings," her head drooped and Griffin thought he saw a tear drop fall.

The waiter returned with the food and wine. Griffin thanked him as he walked to help the next table. He took a bite of his pasta. "Ang, aren't yeh going ta eat?"

She breathed deeply and took a sip of the red wine in her glass. "I lost my appetite."

He gave a nod. "Alrigh'. Let's just go then. Excuse me!" he called to the waiter. The waiter came over and asked if he needed help. Griffin, using his French dialect skills, asked if they could take the wine with them. The waiter old him they could and he paid the man. Griffin and Angela both stood up. "Still wanna go to the top?"

She sighed. "I do." Griffin walked over to her and took her hand once more, jumping them to the top of the tower. Angela pulled her hand from his and walked to the edge and leaned against the railing. "So this is wha' you wanted to see?" Angela nodded. He walked over and stood aside of her. Looking at her, he noticed she had tears streaming down her face. "'ey, what's wrong love?" Angela made no sounds. She just shook her head to signal nothing. He watched as he saw her clench back a sob. "C'mere," Griffin said pulling against him in a hug. "We don't have to do this tonight. Postpone for later. Or me and David can go."

Angela buried her face into his shirt. "No," she sobbed. "I've had two weeks to cope. I can handle this." She pulled away and her eyes were red and a bit of make-up seemed to be smudged. Angela sniffled and hugged him. "Griffin?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he continued to hold her close.

"I have something I have to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Zomg cliffy! Heh. R&R, and please don't beat me....**


	11. Accepting Help

**A/N: It's short this chapter since the start of Watching You(my Hallam Foe fan fic). Next one will be longer hopefullly. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Accepting Help

Angela tried to find the right words. "Um...I um..."

She felt Griffin's and under her chin and she looked up at him. "Wha' is it?" She saw his eyes search hers for an answer. Angela pulled away from him and leaned on the railing, looking down at the ground below. "Ang, you can tell me. I can handle it," he coaxed her more and more, trying to get her to speak.

She finally asked, "Remember a few weeks ago? When you were angry and that whole thing with David happened?" Angela only looked over at him from the corner of his eye, and saw him trying to remember. Soon enough, he gave a nod. "And surely you remember what happened between us?" This time, she turned to him as she spoke and looked him in the eye. _'I have a feeling this won't end well.'_

Griffin moved, hugging her from behind. "'Course I do. Why, are you trying to plan that again?" he said with what seemed to be a growl.

Angela sighed. "Griffin, what did we forget that day?" She turned around. _'Fuck. Just come out with it already.'_ "Damn it. I think I'm fuckin' pregnant Griff."

Griffin's face dropped. "Can yeh repeat that? I coulda swore you said-"

"Pregnant. I think I'm pregnant," she said slowly so he would understand.

Griffin squeezed her in a tight hug. "Yeh sure?"

"I said I think. I haven't taken a test-"

He interrupted her. "Now. Let's go get you one."

Angela couldn't tell if he was angry. _'Griffin's being difficult to read. But from the tone of his voice he sounds a bit pissy.'_ "Alright." With that, he jumped them to a pharmacy. "Where are we?"

"Canada. Which one?" he asked, looking at the row of pregnancy tests. "There's like a hundred different ones."

Angela picked up one randomly. "Doesn't matter. Let's just go," she said with a breath as she grabbed his hand and jumped back to the lair.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

She jumped them back to the living room of their place and sprinted off to the bathroom. Griffin threw himself onto the couch and kicked the coffee table angrily. _'Way to go Griffin. Get Angela knocked up. That's great. Just what everyone needs. Bring a kid into the war. Real smart. If David hadn't been such an arse this wouldn't have happened.'_ He leaned back into the couch with his eyes shut and sighed. To make it even better, Griffin felt a jump. He bolted up, thinking it was Angela and saw David. "Shit David," he sighed and leaned back again.

"Somethin' wrong Griffin? You don't look so good," he heard David ask as he plopped down next to him.

Griffin was never one to share his problems. _'Maybe now would be a good time. Just once.'_ "It's Angela."

David laughed, "Care to elaborate?"

Griffin sighed and sat up, as Angela stepped slowly into the room. He looked at her and she simply nodded with tears brimming in her eyes. Griffin got up and walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug to comfort her. Still hugging her, he turned to David. "She's pregnant, David," he said quietly. "I'm postponing the Paladin attack."

Angela's head bolted up into his face. "No you will not! Just because of this? No way. It's stilll on."

He glared at her. "Ang. I'm not takin' any risks tonight."

"No. You're not. I am. So we're still going," she faced David and nodded.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Stop bein' stubborn woman. I'm as freaked out as you are so just chill, alright?"

Angela sent him a piercing glare back and pushed him away, walking into the bedroom. "Do you need any help, Griff?" David offered.

"This is the only time I'll ever ask, but can you bring Millie here?" Griffin asked. "Maybe she can talk to her. And, I dunno...help or something." Griffin sat back down on the couch.

"I'd be more than happy to help," David said with a smile before jumping. Griffin sat with his head in his hands and waited for David to get back with Millie.


	12. Sleep On It

Chapter 12: Sleep On It

Angela was sitting in the shower, with no water running and the door open. Her legs were against her chest and her head was resting on her knees when she felt the second jump. _'Must be David coming back. But why?'_ She heard footsteps coming in the bathroom and a soft voice calling her name. Angela let her legs lay straight and furiously wiped her eyes. "I'm in here," she said.

Millie walked into the bathroom and in Angela's sight. "Angela, is everything alright?" Millie asked, kneeling down in front of her.

_'Leave it to the guys to call in the calvary.'_ "I'm fine. Everything's fine," Angela told her.

Millie let out a short chuckle. "You don't look fine." She sighed, "Look, David told me everything. I wanna help you."

Angela shook her head and shrugged. "It's cool. You don't have to. I'll deal. You don't have to worry."

"Ang, Griffin and David are worried and they want you come out of the bathroom. So can you please-"

"Griffin's worried?" Angela interrupted Millie with her question.

Millie nodded. "We all are and we wanna help."

Angela stood up and Millie did the same. "I figured Griffin would've left by now," she said with a shrug. Millie simply shook her head with sympathetic eyes. "I guess I should let him know I'm okay." She began towards the door.

"Angela if it makes you feel any better, I had a scare about a week ago." Angela turned around and saw Millie, with crossed arms, leaning against the sink. "Yeah. Late and David got his hopes up," she said very matter of factly. "He wants kids." She flashed Angela a warming smile. She just smiled back and walked out to the living room.

Griffin jumped in front of her and pulled her into a hug. "Bugger Angela. Yeh had me worried."

Angela wrapped her arms around his middle. She heard Millie's boots click behind Griffin. "We'll be back tommorow," she heard David say.

Angela felt the jump and Griffin pulled her to arm's length. "We're gunna talk about this, yeah?" he asked with a worried look. Angela nodded with a slight eye roll. He led her to the couch and sat her down lightly. He sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Where do we start?"

"Uh dunno. How long have you known?"

_'Wow. So someone hasn't a clue about this.'_ Angela giggled inwardly. "I wasn't sure until tonight dear. I think we both know that."

He rolled his eyes and leaned towards her. "No, like how...late are yeh?"

"Almost two weeks, give or take. What are we gunna do?" she asked, looking down at the floor.

"We're gunna deal with this, firstly." He lifted her head with his hands. "Together." Griffin gave her a quick kiss.

"Aw Griffy, you care!" Angela said with a fake enthusiasm.

He furrowed his brow. "Yeh, I do. First time in a long time I care for someone as much as I do for you," he brushed his thumb over her cheek, "feel honored."

"I do. Don't worry," she said against his lips before she kissed him again. _'I haven't decided what to do though.'_ "I don't know if I want to..." she said as she pulled away from his face.

"Don't want to what?" Griffin asked with a confused look.

Angela looked at her stomach with an obvious look. "This!" she shouted. "I don't know if I wanna do this!" Angela got up and stormed out of the room into the bedroom.

"Where yeh going?" he questioned as he stood up and followed her. He found her laying down, facing the wall on the side where he usually slept. "What're yeh doin'?"

She rolled and faced him as she said, "I'm gunna sleep on it and make my descision in the fuckin' morning. Is that alright with you?" _'Wow. I'm snappy. He must care because he's yet to snap back.' _

She watched as he crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "As long as you include me in your descision sweetheart," he grumbled into the back of her head and her slightly messed up hair.

Angela sighed and whispered, "You got it Twitchy."

---

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. _'What the hell is that?'_ He got off the bed and walked into the living room. In the attached kitchen he saw Angela, cooking. "You're cookin'?" Griffin asked with slight amusement. He walked over to the counter and leaned on it. "This is new."

Angela looked at him with weary eyes. "Don't get used to it. I just didn't wanna jump, ya know?" she said, looking down at her stomach.

He nodded. "Did yeh make a descision then?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, fighting back tears that were visible in the corners of her eyes. "It's not the right time."

Griffin looked at her dumbstruck. "But yeh said you'd sleep on it and have an answer."

Angela gave him a look of annoyance. "That was my answer. It's not the right time," she said slower. "I mean," Angela waved the wooden spoon she held in her hand around the air as she spoke, "What about the Paladins? They're after us all the time. A kid could give us a liability. And what if it's a jumper? Then we'd have to deal with that and I for one-"

"Ang, chill," Griffin laughed, interrupting her. "I get it, okay? So are you gunna..." he trailed off and averted his eyes to the right.

"Yeah. I'm going ta ask Millie to go with me."

He looked at her once more with a look of shock which turned to defeat. "Right."

Angela looked at a clock on the wall on the far left wall. "David'll prolly be here with her any minute. Gotta go change, but eat," she told Griffin.

Griffin gave a nod as he watched her scurry into the bedroom. He got up and grabbed a piece of bacon from the pan on the stove. _'So she's going to... Angela had a point about the Paladins and everything. It would just be something for us to worry about. But at least this means I won't have to be a dad. I'd be horrible at that.'_ Griffin smiled as he took a piece of egg off the other pan. He felt a jump and looked over by the door. David and Millie were walking towards him with tired expressions. "Mornin'," Griffin said gruffly with food in his mouth.

David gave him a nod and Millie looked around quickly. She walked into the bedroom and David took Griffin's previously occupied spot at the counter. "So she told you what she decided?" Griffin nodded, stuffing another piece of bacon in his mouth. "And you're fine with it?" Again, he nodded.

Griffin swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips. "It's her choice," he replied with a shrug.

David stared at him in disbelief. "Okay. Whatever you say." He reached over the counter and swiped a piece of bacon, which got him an angry look from Griffin.

The girls came out of the bedroom. Angela had changed into jeans and her Green Day shirt with Griffin's leather jacket and Millie had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "We're going," Millie told them adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "I'll call you when we're on the way home." She smiled at David and did the same for Griffin.

Angela had her hands in the jacket pockets, looking at the ground or her shoes. The two began towards the door, the normal jump area to leave. "Oi, take care of my jacket," Griffin called.

Angela turned around and gave him a shaky smile. She nodded and said, "Love you." With that, the two women disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: As I promised, it's longer. I'm working on chapter 13, but trying to decide which of teh many paths to take this story. Review and tell me what you think!!  
And Check out my other stories please!**


	13. Why Must You Be So Difficult?

**A/N: I like his chapter sorta. Shows Griffin's walls cracking more and all. Next chapter will be action packed. Might even be second to last. But don't worry, I plan on making Angela & Griffin's story a trilogy. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Why Must You Be So Difficult?

Griffin furrowed his brow at David, who was cooing on and on about what Angela just said. "Shut up David," Griffin said through a clenched jaw. _'That's not the first time someone has said that to me but...Argh! You're acting like a nutter Griffin. Relax.'_ Griffin couldn't relax. He grunted as he walked over to the couch, plopping down without care.

David walked over and sat down next to him. "Griff, I was messin' around. You don't have to get all angry about it."

"I'm not angry about that," Griffin said grabbing the controller off the coffe table. "An' who the bloody hell said I'm angry?" he shouted. David laughed and he glared at him. Griffin pushed a button on a remote on the side table next to the couch, turning on the TV. His game system was already on and he started to play the semi-new Call of Duty game. He died instantaneously from gunfire. He grumbled and respawned, ignoring David's prodding and teasing next to him.

---

**(David POV)**

It was almost funny to David, seeing Griffin out of his element all because of something Angela said. _'Maybe she's never said it to him? Could that be why?'_ David couldn't help but wonder. "Griffin, this is your fifth try on the same mission. Something up? You're like the hardcorest gamer I know."

Griffin slammed the controller down on the coffee table and his head whipped around to face David. "It's botherin' me, alright?" he shouted.

"What is? The whole pregnancy thing or what she said?"

"Both. Fuckin'-A!" Griffin stood up and stormed into the room he called an office, when really it was just full of Paladin hunting resources.

_'That's Griffin. He'll burry himself in "work" to get his mind off things.'_ David picked up the controller and began to play the game Griffin had left.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin fell asleep in his chair and bolted awake when he felt a jump. He spun around in the chair and got up, wiping his forehead of the sweat that developed. He shook his head slightly, trying to shake the weird feeling from the dream he had. Griffin coulnd't remember it fully, but it was something about Angela and a child. _'Two actually. A little girl and a slightly older boy.'_ Opening the door and walking into the living room, he saw Millie and David hugging by the front door. "Where's she?" he asked

Millie pointed to the bedroom. "Angela went right in there. And she's sort of upset."

David kissed her forehead. "We're gunna go. If you need anything just uh, just stop by."

Griffin gave a nod and walked into the bedroom as David jumped himself and Millie away. Angela was sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "How'd it go?" he asked, walking over and sitting down next to her. She did the head nod and tilt she picked up from David. Griffin put an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll have to play it safe until the Paladins are gone, huh?" she joked. When she looked at him, he noticed her eyes were quite tired looking.

"Yeah. Actually," Griffin smirked, "I had a dream about you with two kids. The girl looked quite alot like you."

"And the other?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him.

Griffin stroked her dark hair. "He looked like me," his smirk lingered.

Angela kissed him softly and said, "Well that's perfect." Griffin nodded slowly. "Oh, when are we going to go to the Paladin base?" He stayed silent, biting his lip as he looked away from her towards the door. She pushed herself away from him. "You're not gunna let me go," Angela mumbled. She got up and grabbed her purple hoodie off the floor. "Fine. I'll get David and go."

Griffin groaned loudly and rolled over to face her. "Why must you be so difficult, Ang?"

"Griffin O'Conner, I am not being difficult!" she said sternly as she pointed at him. Angela sat on his lap and said, "Just take me with. That's all I ask."

He looked at her suspiciously. "All yeh ask for now," he narrowed his eyes at her and Angela glared at him in return as she draped her arms around his neck. "Alright! All bloody right!" _'I better not regret this.'_ "We're leavin' now then. So if you could just, ah?" he motioned for her to get up.

Angela pushed herself against him and kissed Griffin with a rough passion. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled back, clutching a few strands of his sandy colored hair. "Thank you Griffy," she smiled and kissed him again as she carefully got off his lap and stood in front of him. When he broke the kiss and stood up, he took her hand and jumped them to outside of David's place.

---

**(David POV)**

David was looking through his cd case with movies while Millie was doing computer work in the next room over. He put the case on the end table and sighed. _'It'd be more fun if we were tracking Paladins, at least.'_ With that thought, David sensed a jump. It was somewhere outside the house. He got up from the large leather sofa and walked over to the front door. He opened the door and saw Griffin and Angela standing there. Angela was smiling like she just won the lottery and Griffin had a scowl planted across his face with his free hand in his pocket, his other hand locked with Angela's. It made David smile when he saw Angela happy after the ordeal she went through. "Hey. Something up?"

Angela nodded vigoursly. Griffin looked at her and rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Paladin base. You in?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. Let me just tell Millie," David said as he turned around and walked into the small office-like room. "Millie, he said knocking on the open door. Millie looked up and took off her glasses. She smiled at him. "I'm gunna go with Griffin and Angela. Will you be okay here on your own? It might be a couple of hours."

Millie looked at him with concern. "That Paladin base? And Angela's going?" she asked.

David nodded. "Yeah. She was all smiles in the doorway," he chuckled.

Millie furrowed her brow and pushed a manila folder aside. "Okay then. Be careful," she said, her eyes flashing a pure look of worry. David gave a nod as he exited the room and grabbed his green military style jacket from the hook next to the door.

"Can we go now?" Angela asked in a huffy manner. David nodded as Griffin and Angela disappeared, only a small jumpscar in the spot where they were. He followed through it and saw the Tokyo underground railway, along with Griffin and Angela a few steps in front of him.

Griffin turned around to face David. "Just gotta ride the train 'bout a half mile to the next stop. It's right by the platform."

David gave a nod in response and he saw Angela smiling. _'She seems to be full of excitement and happiness.'_ The three walked to the edge of the platform to await the approaching train.


	14. Couldn't Stay Away From A Fight

**A/N: So i just finished this chapter minutes ago and I'm still feeling the strong emotes from Angela. As a character I think she's strong but in the past couple chapters we've seen her break down little by little. Next chapter will be...well I don't wanna put any spoilers out for the next one. Just know it maybe the second to last for Control. Anyways, on to the chapter! [please review!!]**

* * *

Chapter 14: Couldn't Stay Away From A Fight

The trio walked off the train with a few other patrons. David looked around as Griffin and Angela both walked to the edge of the platform as the train was pulling out. "Go," David said as he followed them. Griffin leaped down the small way onto the track. He held out a hand for Angela, who did the same. David hopped down after her. Angela noticed a small hole in the wall a couple of feet from where they were.

Griffin pointed to it and said, "That's it. Secret entrance or exit or whatever they use it for." David walked over to it and kicked what looked to be a fake wall.

"That's was pretty obvious. The wall and the whatnot," she said while walking over the broken rubble after David. She heard Griffin behind her mumble something about Paladins having low intelligence levels and held back a laugh. Once they were all in a room that looked alot like the office room at the previous base they were in. _'When they had Griffin...'_ Angela turned and looked at Griffin. She took his hand in hers and didn't realize a tear was in the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She knew Griffin was never one to ask about feelings so she shook her head. Even David had turned to see if she was okay. "Nothing," she told the two. "It's nothing. Can we just go?" she let go of Griffin's hand and marched ahead to the grey door.

She swung the door open as David said, "Wait." The door hit someone as it opened.

Angela looked back at him and shrugged. "It was only a-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. A Paladin from around the corner shot a net at her. It made contact with her and shot her to the back corner. Angela screamed and writhed against the cords. Griffin tossed a knife to David and jumped next to the Paladin who shot Angela. She saw David jump next to her and begin to cut her loose as she noticed Griffin fighting with the Paladin man who put her in this position.

"It's okay," David said, trying to calm her. "I'll get you out."

His words didn't help as she watched Griffin take a hit from the Paladin, which made her feel even weaker. She stopped shouting and bit her lip, trying to calm herself. Angela tasted blood. _'Guess I bit too hard.'_ She watched David cut the final wire holding her up and she collapsed on the floor. "Go. Help Griffin," she said as she tried to catch her breath. David grabbed her arm and tried to help her up, but she slapped him away and pointed to Griffin. He made an unsure face and jumped next to the Paladin Griffin was fighting. In seconds of him helping, the Paladin was knocked out and possibly dead. Angela assumed because of all the blood around his face, he was dead.

Griffin rushed over to her as soon as the man hit the floor. "Ang, are you alright? C'mon we gotta hurry," he said, hoisting Angela up by the arms.

Another Paladin came into the room and attacked David. "Hurry it up, Griffin," he called as he dodged a punch from the Paladin man.

Griffin got Angela up. "We have to go. This is over."

Angela looked him in the eyes and stared intently. "No. It's not. I'm fine. We can still do this," she said as she shook free from his grasp and held her chin up. With a deep inhale, she jumped behind the Paladin and sent a low sweeping kick to his legs. The Paladin fell with a thunk. Angela looked at David, who was speechless. "Let's go." She walked around the corner and jogged down the hallway. She glanced over her shoulder and saw no other than Griffin and David following close behind her. _'I knew he couldn't stay away from a fight.'_ Angela smirked and turned a corner into a lobby. A worker behind a desk hopped over at the sight of her. "David! Knife," she shouted. David was at her side in a blink, holding the knife out to her. She took it form him and flipped it in her hand. Angela ran at the normal looking person, who was unveiling a paladin weapon that looked like an ice pick, brandishing the knife at chest level. She lunged at the person as she jumped, landing on him and stabbing him in the chest. Angela blew a hair out of her face as the man stopped moving, even breathing, under her.

Behind her, Angela heard Griffin say, "Bloody hell." From the tone of his voice, he sounded quite shocked.

Angela got up and turned around. With a determined look on her face, she asked "What?"

David was a step or two behind Griffin with his hands in the pocket of his jacket and Griffin had a smirk, although Angela was unsure if it was a good smirk or bad smirk. "That was repulsively sexy," Griffin said through his smirk. Angela closed the knife and put it in her back pocket. David had rolled his eyes and walked off towards a door.

Angela walked over to Griffin and gave him a hug. "We're not out of the clear yet," she whispered.

A door clicked open and David said, "Guys?"

Angela and Griffin turned to David. He was poking his head in the door. "What's it?" Griffin asked, his muscles tensing under Angela's embrace.

"Stairway," David told them with a smile. "Let's go lovebirds."

Angela let go of Griffin and the two hurried to join him. They began up the stairs at a fast pace. "Which floor David?" Angela asked.

"Let's go with lucky number thirteen, yeah?" Griffin answered before David could speak. Angela raised her eyebrows as they walked up a few more endless flights of stairs.

Once they got to the eighth floor, Angela stopped and leaned against the wall. "Hold up."

David and Griffin stopped, looking at her with slight concern. "Ang, you okay?" David asked.

"We're almost there Angela. Five more floors," Griffin told her.

"Let's just jump the rest of the way," she said, pushing off fro the wall.

"Do yeh want every ruddy Paladin in the building to come after us here?"

Angela's look turned smug. "Fine. Let's go," she groaned. _'Stupid stairs.'_ They all started up the stairs for, hopefully, the last time. When they reached the thirteenth floor, Angela sighed deeply. "Finally," she said. As they walked into the hallway, identical to the one on the first floor, they saw a burly Paladin man walked down the hallway. Angela grinned and took off.

"Wait," David said in a hushed voice. Angela sprang at the man, catching him off guard. He spun around with her on his back and tried to fling her off. Angela's grip was strong because she managed to hang on for about ten seconds, until he grabbed the collar of Griffin's leather jacket she had on, and threw her onto the floor.

The man leaned down, hovering over her face, and said, "Hello sis," with an devious smirk on his face.

Angela lifted her leg, hitting him in the face with her boot. The man claiming to be her brother toppled backwards. Angela got up and saw Griffin and David both struggling with Paladins of their own. He got back up, wiping his lip. "That's a good one little sis." He had a touch of an Australian accent she noticed. "But you'll just have to do better than that," he grinned and pulled out a shock stick.

Angela snarled. "How many times do I have to tell you people? I have no family." She jumped at him as she punched, making contact with his right cheek. He went to shock her but she jumped behind him, then back father a few steps. He growled and shot a net at her. Angela jumped out of the way to the left. "Where's Paulette?"

"Mommy isn't here, sis. Just me." He threw the stick toward her with a great force.

_'You got one shot at this, Ang.'_ Angela jumped forward a couple steps to try and catch the stick in mid-air. While she tried to catch it, he ran forward at her. _'Shit, shit, shit!'_ She had two choices: catch the stick and get pummeled by him, or move a step and have no good defense. _'Go for it.'_ She caught the stick and he tackled her. She cursed loudly as she fell back, with him throwing punches at her. Someone pulled him off of her when he was mid-way through his third punch. Angela saw Griffin shoving him against a wall, holding him by his shirt. "Griff, I had it."

Griffin growled and shoved him hard. "You're Bobby aren't you?"

The man, Bobby, narrowed his eyes at Griffin and turned the corner of his lip up. "I ain't sayin' nothing."

Griffin shoved him again. "I know you are. You're the one I tracked that I lost. You're the one who busted into my old place. You sonova-"

"Griffin!" David called in a pleading tone.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin looked over his shoulder and saw Angela, on the verge of tears, with David, who had a cut across his left forearm. "That's enough Griffin. We need to leave. More are coming." David put a hand on his cut and winced as he spoke.

Griffin grumbled. "Fine. But this one's coming with us. I've got a plan for him." He grabbed Bobby by the wrist and twisted him around, holding his arm behind his back. Griffin glanced over at the two. "Old lair. Meet you there," he said before jumping to the old lair in Italy. He threw Bobby down onto the hard, yet smooth rock once they were there.

Angela and David appeared by the old couch. Griffin turned to them and Angela blew up. "Why the hell did you bring him here? What are you're plans for him Griff?" she yelled, getting in his face and pointing to Bobby on the floor.

Griffin went to grab her by the hands and she pulled away. "Hey. Angela, don't be mad at me." He managed to grab her hands. "What do yeh want me to do with him?" he asked quietly, before he kissed her hands.

"Get rid of him," she said in a low whisper. Her voice cracked as she spoke, leading Griffin to think differently.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Let me talk to him first. Alone," she said with sorrowful eyes.

Griffin nodded. "David and I'll sit in the next room. If you need us." He gave her a warming smile and let her hands go. He walked over to David and said, "C'mon. She need a few minutes." The two walked into the old bedroom without a sound and sat on the bed. _'I hope she'll be okay.'_


	15. Thanks for the Memories

**A/N: Angela's past is going to become more clear his chapter. I'm thinking next chapter will be the last and lead up/cliffy for the third in this series. Read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Thanks For the Memories

Angela held tight on the shock stick she still had in her hand as she pulled the coffee table over in front of Bobby, who was pushing himself off the floor. She sat down and spun the stick around. "Let's have a chat brother, yeah?" Angela put on her fake British accent. Bobby glared at her with scornful eyes. "I'll take that as your yes. I want to know some things. And don't worry, I know you know." Angela shook the stick in front of him. "So why don't you tell me why I don't remember my childhood."

Bobby continued his glare towards her. "What makes you believe I know that?"

Angela leaned into his face. "Because you're a high up Paladin. Remember that break in a while back at the base in Mexico? Guess who did that." Angela grinned as he looked at her in shock.

"We couldn't figure out who did that. How did you-?" he was in utter amazement.

She shook her head and put a finger to her lips. "Never tell my secrets. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll force it out of you," she demanded as she jabbed the air with the stick.

Bobby flinched back. "You're first jump was when you were five. I was nine, and Jill was just born. We were outside playing and climbing trees. You tried to follow me, slipped, and before we knew it you were running to mom." His face twisted with disgust. "She didn't know what to do, so she offered you for testing. You don't remember anything because they erased you memory. They tried to turn you into a weapon, a great Paladin warrior. But you started wondering why they were doing what they did; instead of listening like a good little girl," he grinned deviously. "So they erased your memories to a point, suppressed them. Haven't you ever remembered how to fight at the spur of the moment?" he asked.

Angela clenched her jaw and shocked him in the neck. "You're monsters!" she shouted.

Bobby was flat on his back, breathing heavily and craning his neck to look at her. "Then that makes two of us, little Angie."

Angela went to shock him again and someone grabbed her arm. She looked over her shoulder and saw Griffin, restraining her from shocking him. "You don't want to do this Ang," he said calmly. David jumped next to her and knelt down, checking Bobby's pulse. David looked up at Griffin with a concerned look. "You don't wanna be the one to kill him."

Angela pulled her arm from Griffin's grasp and turned to face him. "Yes I do. I have to. We can't let him live anyways."

Griffin sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Fine," he pulled a compact knife from his pocket, popped it open, and handed it to Angela. "Do it."

Angela took the knife and David got up, taking a step back. Angela walked around to Bobby's head. She kneeled down and hesitantly held moved the knife over his head. _'I can't do this. I can't._' Angela sighed and looked at Griffin, putting the knife down next to her. Her eyes shouted for Griffin to help.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Told yeh." He moved forward and grabbed his ankles. "David, get the other end." David nodded and they disappeared from Angela's sight.

She fell back into a sitting position on the floor, letting out a breath she was holding. Just as soon as they disappeared, they were back. David said something to Griffin and jumped again. Griffin walked over to Angela and sat down aside of her. "I thought I could do it," Angela said quietly.

Griffin put an arm around her shoulders and leaned her on him. "It's alright." He kissed her forehead and asked, "Why don't we get home?" Angela nodded and he jumped them away.

---

**(Griffin POV) **

_'Shocking, but I feel really bad for her.'_ Griffin was deep in thought as he sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the black television screen. When they got home, he helped Angela to bed and tried to do some research on a Paladin cell in Rome, which led to him thinking about Angela even more. Griffin could see Angela's face on every picture of Paladins he had looked at and just kept thinking, _'It's my fault. I killed her family.' _There was guilt in his chest that was heavy and as much as he tried to apologize to Angela, it never got better. He sighed, stretching up towards the ceiling as he stood. Griffin totally gave up on his weak thought process and walked into the bedroom. He watched the slow movement of Angela's chest rising and falling as he pulled his shoes off. Griffin made a small smile, noticing Angela curled up into a ball on her side of the bed, still fully dressed and wearing his jacket. She gripped the sleeves of the leather jacket, looking as if someone would steal it from her. He held bit back a laugh and crawled in next to her slowly, wrapping his arms around her carefully.

The minute he was comfortable, holding her in his arms; Angela rolled, now facing him and snuggling up to him. "Thank you…Griffin," she mumbled with a smile.

He kissed the tip of Angela's nose, then her lips lightly and said, "Welcome love."

---

**(Angela POV)**

Angela rubbed her forehead as she began to wake. Her sleep was restless because every time she dreamed, it was of her in a Paladin lab with her mother hovering around her with a shock stick. She sat up, moving Griffin's arm off of her stomach, and curled up against him. Griffin shifted next to her and she heard him say, "Angela," in a low voice.

His tone sent shivers down her spine and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I woke you."

His shook his head once. "You didn't. I couldn't sleep. I was uh, worried about yeh," his voice trailed off as he spoke.

Angela smiled and hugged him. "Well thanks Griff." She pushed off him lightly and sat up. "So what did you do with him?"

"Who?" Griffin asked. His face was confused, but shortly it went to surprised. "Oh, him. Well, me an' David dropped him in Cuba," he sat sitting up, and looking away from Angela.

Angela gave him a knowing glare. "Shark pit?"

Griffin did a head nod and tilt. "Yeah."

_'At least I didn't have to.'_ "Kay," she gave him a kiss and slid off the bed.

"Where yeh goin'?" he asked her.

"Some work," Angela told him as she pulled off the leather jacket, laying it gently on the bed, and changing into her Linkin Park band tee. Griffin went for his jacket but Angela swiped it away. "Uh uh. I'm still wearing this, babe." She put the jacket back on and walked out of the room, headed towards her study.


	16. Missing

**A/N: I felt inspired for this chapter by Paramore's "Emergency" and Breaking Benjamin's "Breathing Slowly". This chapter is like my overall favorite for the story because of the descisions Angela has to make. Next chapter will be the last one for Control. Sequel is in mind, but planning. Read, review, and enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Missing

Griffin was getting bored with playing the same game over and over, with no Paladins to track and all, so he decided to go see if he could go help Angela with whatever research she was doing. It had been hours since she holed herself up in her study and Griffin also figured she could use some company. He opened the door and poked his head in. "Angela?" he called. As he opened the door wider, he didn't see Angela. Not at her desk, not napping on the couch, and not slouched in her recliner in the corner behind the door reading a book. Griffin ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process as he sighed. 'Never sensed a jump. Where did she go?' His eyes went to her desk. He noticed her computer was still on and walked over, leaning on the desk and peering over it. There was a Map Quest page up for a location in Houston, Texas. "Oh shit. Damn it, Angela." Griffin needed a picture of the location and found that she had one open in the corner of the screen. He clicked it and enlarged the photo. The photo was touristy looking, with a family of five smiling in the foreground and a large building in the background. He ran out of the study and into his bedroom. He changed into his boots, expecting a fight, and then grabbed the wooden baseball bat he kept in his armoire. He darted to the living room and jumped once his foot touched the wood floor. He landed in his destination: David's living room.

David flinched back, a bit surprised at seeing Griffin appear in his house. "Griffin? What are you doing here?" He got up from the couch and walked over to Griffin.

Griffin furrowed his brow. "Angela took off."

David's face dropped. "Where'd she go?" he asked in a worried tone.

He glared at David. "Texas. I think she found another Paladin base."

David looked at a door. "No time to lose then. Let's go," he motioned to the door. "After you." David rolled the sleeves of his button up to his elbows and Griffin nodded. He walked towards the door and jumped to the building in Houston. David was right behind him when he looked over his shoulder.

Griffin swung the bat onto his shoulder. "Let's go find the party, yeah?"

---

**(Angela POV)**

Angela was engaged in a battle with a Paladin woman and man when she felt the jump. She looked out the entrance and saw the forms of two men just outside the gate and moving towards the door. _'Damn. They weren't supposed to come.'_ Angela flicked the knife out of her back pocket and swiftly slashed the man across the chest, ripping his shirt and causing blood to pour from the wound. She really didn't want them to be here, but she could use the help. _'Not like I can take on a whole building of Paladins on my own._' She jumped behind the woman and kicked her feet out from under her. Second after her jump, Griffin burst into the lobby with David not far behind. He jumped in front of the Paladin woman, who was struggling to hold onto her shock stick and not let Angela take it, and whacked her across the back of the head. Angela pulled the stick from her as she dropped to the floor with a slight huff. "What are you two doing here?" she asked very nonchalantly.

Griffin held the bat in one hand and stormed up to her. "You bloody took off that's why!"

Angela shrugged. "Sorry. It's just something I have to do."

David took a step forward. "If this about your mother-"

"She's not my mother!" Angela shouted at David. "I just have to see if he told me the truth."

"Who? That bloke who claimed to be your brother?"

Angela looked back to Griffin. "Yeah." She turned around, still brandishing the knife in her hand, and started towards the elevator.

"Where yeh goin' now?" Griffin asked.

"To find Paulette. Maybe see if any of the other higher ups are here," she told him as she pushed the button to call the elevator.

She looked over and saw David hurrying over to her. "Don't hurt my mom if you find her. Please," he looked at her with big pleading blue eyes. Angela smirked and gave a nod.

Griffin joined them with an eye roll. "I guess I shouldn't let you two go off alone." He waved the bat and said, "I do have this too. Could get a bit of use out of it."

Angela smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as the elevator dinged, signaling it arrived. The doors opened and the trio stepped into the elevator.

---

**(Griffin POV)**

They rode the elevator until someone on a different floor called for the elevator, which only took a couple of minutes. A Paladin man was waiting for the elevator and looking at his watch. Griffin stepped in front of him and smacked him down with the bat. They got out of the elevator and looked up and down the hallways. Griffin set eyes on two people on the opposite end of the hallway, looking towards them. _'Is that?...' _The two looked towards them with surprised expressions.

Griffin heard David say, "Mom," next to him, looking up towards them. "And Roland…"

Griffin fumed at seeing them. "Guys, I saw Paulette go into a room down there. If you two wanna take care of this, I'll be right back." Griffin heard her footsteps run off in the opposite direction and a door shut.

He looked at David. "Think you can take on your mum?" he asked his fellow jumper standing next to him.

David sighed. "This was always going to happen. I guess."

"Good." Griffin jumped a few steps in front of the two and smirked.

---

**(Angela POV)**

Angela ran into the room she saw, what looked to be, the back of Paulette go into. She concealed the knife in the pocket of Griffin's jacket and stared Paulette down. Paulette stood in front of a desk and turned around, an evil look upon her face. "Hello Angie."

Angela snarled at her, toying with the knife in her pocket. "So is it true? You used me for testing when I was younger?"

Paulette raised an eyebrow. "You finally found out. Did you remember or someone tell you?"

"Bobby. Before he died," Angela said with a shrug. She noticed Paulette's expression become shocked. "Oh, didn't you know?"

Paulette smirked at Angela. "He was missing. I expected the worst." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "How did it feel to murder your own brother?" she asked in a dark voice.

"I don't know," Angela replied. "I didn't have to. But in a minute I'll know what it's like to kill my mother!" she shouted and jumped onto the desk, kicking Paulette in the back. Paulette fell, but got right back up with a shock stick in hand. She shocked Angela in the hip, causing her to twitch backwards.

Angela whipped out the knife and crouched on the desk, looking quite barbaric with a glimmer of evil in her eye. She leaped at Paulette and the knife made contact with Paulette's stomach. Angela felt a sting in her side though and toppled to the side. _'Stupid stick.'_ She rolled away from Paulette, who was writhing on the floor in pain and holding her stomach. Angela pushed herself up and managed to stand. She tried to jump, but only twitched and nearly fell again.

Doubled over, she heard Paulette laugh menacingly. "You won't kill me. I know you," she cackled.

Angela glanced at her. _'She's right. I just can't bring myself to do it.'_ She stood up straight and swayed a little. "You don't know me," Angela said weakly.

"Oh, but I do. You watched your sister die, you don't trust David because of what happened, and you were pregnant." Angela noticed the blood practically pouring out from her wound and winced. "I do know you Angela. I know more than you think I know." Paulette's face twisted in pain.

Angela jumped back to the spot in front of the elevator, not knowing what to expect when she was there. _'Not a second longer.' _She assessed the situation and saw Griffin fighting Roland, and David engaged with his mother in a verbal fight with a hit here and there. Angela's world went spinning. _'What is going on?'_ Her only reaction was a scream. She screamed loudly and clenched the sides of her head. Angela dropped to her knees and felt someone at her side, gripping her arm.

Griffin's voice rang in her ears. "Ang, are you okay?" Angela's breath sped up and shook her head. "I'm taking you home. Hang on, alright." She felt the familiar pull three times and then realized she was back at their home.

"No no no. We shouldn't have left. She's still alive," Angela said as she opened her eyes slightly and pounded her hands against her forehead.

Griffin grabbed her hands. "Hey. Stop tha'. Look I've gotta get David out of there. Do you want me to-"

"No. Don't even touch her," she growled as she looked up at him with scornful eyes. Griffin gave a nod and let go of her, jumping back to the Paladin building. She stood up slowly and shuffled over to the couch in the living room, throwing herself down on it. She groaned. _'I'm hopeless. I can't even make a simple decision.'_ A voice in her head was brewing an argument. _'Kill or be killed. It's as simple as that.' _She shook her head in detest with herself. _'But she's technically my mother._' Angela pulled the pillow on the back of the couch over her face. _'She's a Paladin and used you. Would you really give her mercy?' _Angela squeezed her eyes shut; hoping to fall into a deep slumber, but only saw Paulette on the ground and bleeding as she did mere minutes ago. _'This is ridiculous. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!' _All the screaming in her head was starting to give her a pounding headache. She clenched her eyes tighter and shortly drifted to a dreamless sleep.


	17. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Yup. This is it. Last chapter of Control. Ends on a happier note, if you ask me. The third in the series won't be out right away, so put Control on alert cuz I'll be posting here once it's being worked on. Kay so read, review, and enjoy! Hope you liked Control as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End

Griffin left Angela at the lair and jumped back to the hallway, in desperate hope to finish the fight he had going on with Roland. When he got back, he saw David on the ground with a knife against the throat, curiosity of his mother. Griffin snarled slightly as he jumped aside of her, kicking her swiftly in the right side. She toppled over and David sprung up from the ground. "Thanks," he muttered before jumping away.

Mary was getting up from the ground as Griffin looked around for Roland. _'Where the hell did that bloke get to?'_ He caught sight of someone running around a corner but Mary lunged at him with the knife. Griffin managed to hop back, just dodging the knife by mere inches. He glared at her and began to turn. Before he was fully around, he jumped behind her and punched her in the back. Mary fell face down on the floor with a grunt. Griffin smirked. "Tell Roland I'll catch up with 'im later," he said before jumping to the first place that popped into his mind: a New York City phone booth. He walked out of the booth and jumped again, this time to the Japanese restaurant in Tokyo. The woman behind the register looked at him with wide eyes. Griffin held up two fingers. "Two o' the regulars," he said. She nodded at him with an uncanny look, one she adorned whenever he jumped into the restaurant. In minutes, she placed a bag of food on the counter. Griffin took it and jumped back to the lair. He sat the bag down on the kitchen stove and looked over to Angela. She was curled up in a ball on the couch, sleeping. The corner of Griffin's mouth curled up into a smile as he walked over to her. He picked her up slowly and carried her into the bedroom. Griffin laid her down and she grabbed onto his hand. He sighed and shook his head, lying next to her reluctantly.

---

**(Angela POV) **

She felt someone next to her and looked. Griffin was lying next to her with his hand in hers. "You're back," she said softly.

"I've been back for like, five minutes now," Griffin told her. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Hungry? I brought food home."

Angela shrugged and rubbed the top of his hand. "I guess," she trailed off. "But what happened? Did you get Roland? How about Mary?"

Griffin smirked as he chuckled. "Eat first." She dropped her hold on his hand and sat up. He got up and walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Angela took a deep breath and let it out slowly before getting up off the bed and following him into the kitchen. Griffin had two white boxes sitting out, and he was digging into one of them with a set of chopsticks.

Angela hoisted herself onto a barstool and grabbed the other box, swiping the chopsticks off the top. As she opened the box she said, "Tell me what happened." She managed to maneuver a bite as she spoke and looked up at him.

Griffin grunted and leaned his chopsticks on his box. "Bloody hell." He swallowed the food in his mouth and leaned on the counter. "When I got back, Mary had David pinned. Roland was running away. I kicked his mum off and he left. I did the same. End of story," he told her with a shrug.

Angela glared at him with a mouthful of food. "That's it. What about Paulette?"

"Didn't see 'er," Griffin told her, taking another bite.

Angela sighed and stabbed lightly at her food. "'Kay. I wanted this to be the end," she said softly as she looked down at her food.

"Oi," she heard Griffin say. Angela looked up at him and saw him looking at her with a concerned look. "This is the end. But it's also the beginning." He put his chopsticks down a second time and walked around the counter to her.

"What do you mean, Griffin?" she said in a slightly angry tone.

"It's the beginning of the Paladin's defeat, the beginning of us, and the end of hidin'. Everything'll change soon, love," he told her as he brushed his hand along her cheek.

Angela was watching his eyes. _'He really means this. Maybe he's right…' _She shut her eyes and tilted her head towards his hand. "I hope so."


	18. Current Update

So to make all the joyous readers happy, I'm posting this update…

The third installment in the Angela Parker series, as it will be called here on out, will be out by the end of this month!! (September)

EDIT: Things have been hectic and I forgot until yesterday. [yikes] So the new deadline for the new story is going to be... **_October 13th, 2009!_** [I promise to stick to it this time. :) ]

_**Edit 2: Um. Working out kinks of Firt Chapter. Should be out sometime tonight/early tommorow. So sorry for the hold up!!!**_

**-Listens to the cheering-** I know, I know. It's good news. I plan on lots to happen.  The one thing that you may be curious about is Paulette: What the hell happened to her? Well that and much more will be revealed soon.

I've yet to think of a title so keep your eyes peeled. (Maybe put me on alert if you haven't already?...)

And I'll randomly promote my other fan fiction right now. **Adventure Through the Jumpscar.** It's a fun and humorous continuation of **Adventure on the Venture**. There's lot of Griffin and David-ness in the story, so you fan will be pleased.

Anyways! On that note, I'll say watch out for the new story and I truely hope you continue to read my work. Thanks for reading!

_-Bellatrix Kale (Ashley)_


End file.
